


A quarter

by geminiangel



Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Jackson mulls over changes in the last year.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559821
Comments: 15
Kudos: 127





	A quarter

“Quarter for your thoughts?”

Jackson automatically took the mug offered to him. “Thought it was a penny.”

“Inflation.” The younger man took a drink from his own mug.

“Hot chocolate?” Jackson took a whiff of the aroma. “Ahhh…” He caught the spirit undertone.

“Yours has an extra ingredient. Mine does not. I am on duty tonight.” The younger man watched an unsettled look cross the older man’s face. “How are you coping?”

“Pardon me?”

“Jackson, this year has been hectic and full of change. Figured you might be feeling the effects of all the changes.”

“Changes…” The older man echoed. “Mild way to put it.”

“How would you put it?”

“Trying to psychoanalyze me?”

“Nope.” He popped the ‘p’. “Hate analysts. Have to be cleared after every shooting. Just trying to see how you were handling everything.”

“Never expected Leroy to announce he was gay.” Jackson took a sip of his hot chocolate. “Thought he was trying to adopt you when I gave you that sweater.”

“We weren’t involved then.” Tony debated explaining gay vs bi-sexual but decided against it at the time. There would be time later. “We were both still dancing around our attraction.”

“When he showed up and told me he was engaged again, I expected another red head Shannon clone. Could have knocked me over with a feather when he told me, it was you.”

“Jethro was relieved that you took it so well.”

“What choice was there? Lost my son for years due to my own stupidity, not risking it again.” Jackson turned to face his son-in-law. “You’re good for Leroy. He’s happy, really happy.”

“He’s good for me, too,” Tony said quietly.

“Your dad didn’t take the news that well. Didn’t show for the wedding.”

“I am in his eyes no longer a DiNozzo.”

“Man’s a fool.”

“Yes, he is.” Tony affirmed. “He could be part of the family we’re building. He’s chosen not to do so. So how you handling the rest?”

Jackson smiled. “You mean my grand-daughter? Never thought I’d say that again.”

“Jethro said he thought you’d hung up on him.” Tony confided.

Jackson defended his silence during the call. “I had accepted my son was marrying a man. Then he calls and says you too have a daughter. Pardon my shock. But… it was the best kind of surprise. I’m a grandpa again to a beautiful baby girl. If you’re trying to find out how I’m taking the race issue, son. There’s no issue. She’s my grandbaby.” Jackson smiled and handed back his mug. “In fact, why don’t you finish off my hot chocolate while I go steal Isabelle for some bonding time.”

Tony grinned. “If I did, I’d be asleep under the tree.”

“Late night feedings are a trial.” Jackson smirked. “Back in my day, it was the mother’s job to get up.”

“Jethro and I are splitting it.” Tony assured him. “Of course, when Jethro changes her it usually ends up late-night cuddle time.”

“Or late-night carols-r-us.” Jethro retorted from the doorway, where he stood holding Isabelle. “Who was singing his way through the hits early this morning.”

“I’ll let you two decide who is worse at spoiling, my angel.” With a spryness that belied his age, Jackson passed Jethro in the doorway while heading inside. “My angel does not need to be standing in the doorway where she could catch a chill.” Deftly, he took the baby. “Middle of December and neither wearing a coat. Neither of your dads has a lick of sense.”

“Should we remind him it’s sixty degrees?

“And miss a few minutes of privacy,” Jethro stepped forward and took Tony in his arms. “I have a better idea.”

Tony agreed it was a much better idea and gave into his husband’s kisses.


End file.
